KHR:Varia Baby On Board!
by Xx-Doodle-Dump-xX
Summary: "What the hell? Is that a kid?" "Etto...why is it in a basket? Child Oc! Welcome to the Mafia Baby!
1. Chapter 1

**Xx-Doodle-Dump-xX:Pew,pew KHR story~~**

_Summary: "What the hell? Is that a kid?" "Etto...Why is it in a basket?"_

_Child Oc!_

_Welcome to the Mafia Baby!_

**I do not own KHR But i do own my oc**

**Sorry if you see any errors**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Xx-Chapter 0ne-xX**

**" Welcome to Varia"**

**X-X-X**

Steel cold eyes stared at Big innocent red brown ones. After moments of silence just staring , the shark growled in frustration. He ran his hand through his sliver tresses. It was 4:30 in the fucking morning he was woken up by the damn flamboyant man Lussuria.

"Voi! Why the Fuck is there a Brat right infront of me?" Superbi Squalo. The second in command varia member complained. Squalo stared at the other members irritated, they were also woken up by Lussuria since all of them were still in the night clothes.

"Ushishi~ How the hell are we suppose to know?" Bel grinned his usual grin staring at the baby in a basket. "Voi, Where's the Fucking Boss?" Squalo looked around for the Varia Boss. "Do you really want to face his wrath?" Lussuria asked as he cooed the baby.

"Voi! Just Hurry up and Tell me why there is a fucking baby in a Varia Mansion!" Lussuria sighed at Squalo. "Well one of the guards~ Told me they found this sweet heart outside our door~" He pointed to the child.

The baby giggled when Fran placed his finger infront of its face and grabbed it. "Get rid of it" Levi grumbled Lussuria Gaped "Why on earth should we do that!". "Simple! What if a enemy finds out were taking care of a baby? Then they'll think were soft!" the thunder guardian pointed out. "We'll also cause danger to this brat".

Most of the members agreed, "Also Boss! he wouldn't want something like this Here!". "Etto... why is it in a picnic basket?" Fran deadpanned as the baby sucked on his finger. "Well we can keep this treasure a secret! no one has to know we have a baby here!" Lussuria debated.

The arguement of keeping the baby lasted for a long time between Lussuria and Levi.

While that was happening Bel, Squalo and Fran checked out the kid. "Now who's stupid to send a child to a mafia assassin squad?" Bel laughed. "Is it a girl or a guy?" Fran asked now that sparked some interest. "Now that you mention it...Peasent is this thing a girl or a boy?" Lussuria raised a brow. "Oh! I don't know~ Squ-chan why don't you check?" Lussuria laughed at Squalo's shocked expression.

"VOI WHY ME?" he yelled.

Lussuria shushed him "Your second commander!"

"FUCK NO! I'M NOT GONNA CHECK THE BRATS DIAPER!" Let's just say the others were getting annoyed. A tick mark was on the prince's head. "Ushishi~ Stupid Shark just check!" Bel kept his usual grin but showed annoyance.

"Then you do it!"

"The prince does not do a peasent job"

"Why you shitt-"

A loud scream stopped the members they glanced at the baby. Who was screaming at the top of its lungs with big tears sliding down chubby cheeks. "O-Oi! Make it stop crying before Boss wakes up!" Levi said quickly to Lussuria.

"E-eh! Shhh! Shhh!" Lussuria picked the Baby up and tried to make it stop crying. Keyword_ Tried_. The baby's wailing got Louder. "Shit! Shut it up!" Squalo hissed.

"Hand it over"

The baby was taken from Lussuria's arms and into Fran's. "Hm... you guys are very stupid" Fran walked into the nearest bathroom, shut the door and silence was all the assassin's heard. A few seconds later Fran re-appeared infront of everyone. No expression on his face.

"Its a girl"


	2. Chapter 2

**Xx-Doodle-Dump-xX:Chapter 2! Of KHR:Varia-Baby On Board!**

_Summary: "What the hell? Is that a kid?" "Etto...Why is it in a basket?"_

_Child Oc!_

_Welcome to the Mafia Baby!_

**I do not own KHR But i do own my oc**

**Sorry if you see any errors **

**Sorry for Oc-ness**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Xx-Chapter Two-xX**

**" Jobs?"**

**X-X-X**

**Last time: **

**"Its a girl"**

**X-**

"OOOH~ a girl!" Lussuria squealed quietly in happiness. Now he can dress something up without getting attacked. "Lussuria! were not keeping it!" Levi hissed angrily his eye twitching in annoyance. "Che why don't we send it to the Decimo brat?" Squalo suggested. Levi nodded "Thats a good idea" he grumbled. The sun guardian pouted and glared "No! were keeping it!" Levi was about to speak when Lussuria cut in again.

"Enough about boss! We'll just hide it!"

"Ushishi~ thats going to work perfectically" notice the sarcasm?

"Alright we have that settled, now what are we going to name you little one?" the little baby blinked owlishly and giggled at Lussuria's funny green hair. "Well...Any suggestions?" he looked at all the guardians waiting for an answer. "Hm...i don't know? Let's just call her Brat!" Squalo grumbled he was tired and wanted to get this over and done. Lussuria rolled his eyes under his shades.

"What about Isabella?"

They all stared bewilderment at the storm guardian, surprised he can actually come up with a good name. "Ushishi~ why are you staring at the prince like this?" he said a bit annoyed that they were surprised."Wow sempai who knew you could actually name something" Fran yawned tiredly. A knife swiftly made its way to the mist guardians hat stabbing it.

"Ow"

"Ushishi~ Stupid frog"

"Okay! Isabella it is! Let's choose our jobs!" Lussuria cheered arms raised in a girly manner. Ahem no, _Motherly_ manner.

"Jobs?"

"Well i'm not gonna be the only one taking care of her!" he almost yelled. "Voi! Why not? your the only one who wants to keep her!" Squalo growled. Lussuria's sunglasses shined evilly. "Ne squ-chan, Bel-kun, Fran and Levi~" He said in a sickly sweet tone. The others looked at him in suspicion. All of a sudden a few photos were in his hand "Ne~ i don't think you'd want these all over the mansion?" The guardians took a closer look at the photos in the sun guardians hand.

Who knew Lussuria was evil?

Blackmail.

"Fine! Dammit!" Squalo agreed.

"Hmph...stupid peasent"

"Guh! i cannot have boss looking at that!"

"Fine"

**Check and Mate~** "Yatta! Yay~ OK! These are you jobs!"

**Lussuria- Cooking for the baby!**

"Since no one else here can make anything i'll make her milk!"

**Squalo-Changing the baby's diaper**

"Voi! why do i have to do it!"

"Revenge for not checking if the babe was a she or he!"

**Bel-Feeding the baby**

"That's easy Ushishi~"

"Make sure to burp it after!"

**Fran- Washing the baby!**

"So i take a bath with her?"

"Yup!Don't drown it!"

**Levi-Guard the baby!**

"Oi what do you mean by guard?"

"Make sure she is safe from any danger! like a body guard!"

We won't always do the same jobs, we'll switch from time to time" Lussuria explained. Lussuria looked at the brown basket the Isabella came in. He noticed a piece of paper sticking out of one of the blue blankets. Taking the note he read it out loud.

_ Dear whoever_

_ thank you for taking this child under your care_

_Please provide her with love _

_She has no name- she was born on January 14_

_Sincerely _

_Unknown_

_"_So three months ago...?" Lussuria ignored the letter since it didn't seem important only the child's birthday.

"Alright then! now who would like to take the baby tonight?" they looked away and shifted a bit nervously. None of them wanted to take the child. "No one? Hm...fine i'm letting the baby choose!"Lussuria carefully placed Isabella on the ground. She was only wearing a pink footie pj's and was on the floor staring at everyone around her. The little girl giggled at the how funny the big people looked.

One with pretty long hair.

A big froggy.

No eyes.

Glasses.

Big spikey hair.

She started to spit-bubble and clap in glee. Slowly she started to crawl to one of the Varia guardians. She stared at the aqua blue eyes above her and squealed. Lussuria cooed "Aww~ she chose you fran-chan~" Fran picked up the baby and stared.

"Where is she suppose to sleep?" he asked.

"Since we haven't bought any baby things like a bed she'll be sleeping with you"

**In fran's room...**

Right after the baby chose him everyone returned to there own dorms to continue sleeping. Fran mentally sighed and laid Isabella onto his bed. He didn't know exactly why the baby chose him. He looked at his hat for a moment. _Probably the hat thats why..._ Isabella blinked and started to roll around Fran's bed. While she was doing that All Fran could do was watch in a amusement. Till the baby reached the edge and almost fell, He caught her.

Taking off his hat he laid down onto the bed with the baby beside him. On his side the Isabella was facing him, watching with big curious eyes. There was a staring contest between the two before Fran blinked. Isabella squealed and laughed clapping her hands as if she was given a prize.

_What a weird baby..._was all he thought.

Isabella suddenly felt really tired and worn out from all the fun. She yawned cutely and rubbed her red/ brown eyes. Her eyes were half-lidded, she slightly looked up at the aqua haired boy and patted his right eye (which he closed since he didn't want his eye to be poked off). She fell into deep sleep her breathing going slow and steady.

Fran's lips lifted just a bit but no one could really notice unless you have a really good eye sight.

Soon after he fell asleep also.

With arms wrapped around Isabella.

**X-X-X**

**A/N: Well this one is a bit longer then the first chapter...*Dies* ****S-So tired**


	3. Chapter 3

**Xx-Doodle-Dump-xX:Chapter 3 wow! 8 reviews? already cool! Oh and thank you to those who pointed out my mistakes! **

_Summary: "What the hell? Is that a kid?" "Etto...Why is it in a basket?"_

_Child Oc!_

_Welcome to the Mafia Baby!_

**I do not own KHR But i do own my oc**

**Sorry if you see any errors **

**Sorry for OOC-ness**

* * *

**Xx-Chapter 3-xX**

**"Mission: Hiding from Boss"**

A tap on the face instantly woke the mist guardian up. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Big brown eyes staring back at him. Isabella was leaning on Fran's shoulder with a puzzled Expression. Fran turned a bit holding her so she wouldn't tip over. And checked the time on his clock that was placed ontop of his drawer.

_6:45 AM_

Fran sighed "Only two hours..." he muttered. The little babe next to him made a small noise of discomfort staring at the door intensely. Which looked pretty cute. Curious he looked at the door for a while then at Isabella "What do you want?" he asked quietly. She made a small noise again then pointed at the door. Fran stroked Isabella's small raven hair. "Go back to sleep" he said and laid her back down but the baby was stubborn.

She kept on going back up and made a sound still pointing at the door. Annoyed even though Fran didn't show it he picked the baby up. Walking towards the door he slowly opened it and saw...

"Lussuria...what are you doing here?"

The sun guardian grinned sheepishly "Well i wanted Isabella-chan to eat early! so she doesn't complain when we hide her from Boss~ at breakfast". Isabella's eyes twinkled at the sight of the motherly man she giggled and reached for him arms wide open. "Ara~ Isabella-chan wants me!" he cooed and took the baby from Fran.

"Wait...how did you know i was at the door?" he asked while Isabella played with his feathers on his coat.

"The baby"

"Isabella-chan?" Fran nods "She wouldn't stop bothering me and kept pointing at the door". Surprised Lussuria looks at the little girl. She caught his gaze and clapped, spitting a bit. "Gah! your so cute~" Lussuria spun around hugging her tightly. Forgetting about how she was able to sense him. Suddenly a small sound came from Isabella's stomach. She started to whimper, Lussuria shushed her.

"Shh! do not cry little one! we'll get you something to eat!" Lussuria glanced at Fran. "Fran! wake up everyone else! its time to do our jobs!" he cheered running down to the kitchen excited. "But they will kill me..." ,he said. Lussuria didn't hear, he was to busy making Tiny Isabella's milk. Isabella was sitting on the counter in the basket they found her in. They decided to keep it until they bought a new bed. She heard some noises coming from upstairs. Some noises like screaming or evil laughing.

She cheered when she saw one of the big people come to the kitchen.

"Bel-senpai, can i take these knifes out?"

"Don't bend them like last time frog"

"Nope"

"Why you..." Isabella's giggling attracted Bel's attention. "Ushishi~ happy to see the prince?" he chimed stroking the baby's tiny hair. She squealed and tried reaching for Bel. She giggled some more when Bel grinned his trademark grin. She always thought it was funny and she liked his pearly teeth. Bel listened to Isabella's wishes and picked her up. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So cute~" Lussuria giggled happily trying not to glomp the child.

"Peasant isn't my job to feed the baby?" Bel asked the distracted Lussuria. Lussuria snapped out of his dazed state and quickly got the milk ready. Lussuria was quite surprised that Bel was eager to do his job. Handing the bottle to Bel he checked if the temperature was cool enough to feed.

"Where did you get this bottle?" Bel asked, he wa sure no one in varia had a baby nor bought a bottle recently. "Oh this thing? one of our maids had a baby and had extra bottles~. so i asked if i could have one". Once Bel gave Isabella the bottle she drank happily. Her tiny hands placed on the warm bottle with Bel's big one. Bel couldn't help but crack a smile an actual normal one. Who can _not_ smile at a cute baby? Lussuria caught his small smile and grinned "Teehee...adorable".

*Stab*

*Miss*

"Are you trying to make the prince Angry?" Bel growled grinning evilly.

"Squalo is boss coming here for breakfast?" Fran asked munching on his eggs and toast casually. "Fran-chan! don't start before the others!". Anyways Squ-chan ask boss if he is coming" Lussuria smiled waving Squalo off. Squalo's eyebrow twitched"Voi! don't tell me what to do! i was going to see the damn Boss anyway!" Squalo shouted running to Xanxus's room.

Suddenly sounds of screaming and shattering of glass roared outside the boss's office. "VOIII!" Squalo quickly and angrily sprinted out of the office obviously pissed off. His hair was all covered in wine and shattered glass. He had a couple of tick marks waiting to explode. Isabella still in Bel's arms already finished eating and burping. Heard all the loud noises and the long pretty haired giants, very loud voice.

She made a small sound which sounded like whining and tried reaching for Squalo. She saw how messy and Mad Squalo looked. She didn't like how mad he was either, Squalo glared at the child. "Voi! Don't touch me kid!". Isabella froze and cringed when he yelled at her. She didn't mean to anger him. Her lip wobbled and she sniffed trying not to cry. Her eyes went all watery and face going a bit red. She started to bawl her eyes out screaming.

Everyone winced.

"Squalo! you don't yell at a baby!" Lussuria scolded trying to calm Isabella down. Squalo looked a bit nervous still not used to having a child in Varia. But looked away annoyed instead. "Shut up!" a rough voice snarled,just coming down the stairs was the Vicious Varia boss Xanxus. With Levi by his side following like a puppy. Thinking Fast Lussuria quickly and carefully placed the baby into the basket and hid her under the blankets but obviously letting some air in for her to breathe.

Luckily Isabella didn't make a sound. That was because Lussuria gave her a Rainbow pacifier that he borrowed from the maid again. They all caught sight of Xanxus once he came near the table. Xanxus silently glanced at everyone suspiciously. "Who the hell was screaming" he said bluntly and firm by the look on his face he was irritated. Bel laughed but it sounded a bit nervous "Ushishi~ the prince was playing with one of the servants~". Xanxus stared coldly for awhile but then grunted and resumed to sit at the table.

Sitting on his seat Lussuria served him his food that he ordered a while a ago. Levi was right beside his beloved boss but not too close. Fran was at one end of the table while both Squalo and Bel were infront of Xanxus. Lussuria was in the kitchen still cooking.

Everything went smoothly.

Until Now.

Isabella was getting bored of the Pacifier so she spitted it out. Her mouth made a small little pop sound which was too quiet for anyone to hear. But she did hear a voice she didn't hear before. It sounded very cold and rough. Was it another person?Curious and bored Isabella slowly pushed the covers off her and peeked her head out. Gazing around where she was she spotted some thing shiny near the stair case. Brown eyes shining she slid off the basket and started to crawl forward.

Squalo froze for a moment eyeing something behind Xanxus. Angry he elbowed Bel who dropped his fork when he was hit. "What do you want shark?" Bel asked angrily but grinned anyway. Squalo motioned his head behind Xanxus. Bel raised a brow (though you can't really see it under all his hair).

Bel also stiffened but it wasn't noticable. They spotted Isabella crawling to the edge of the counter! They both stared silently and started to sweat a bit. Though they didn't know why they were worrying about the baby so much. They started to panick more when she was getting closer to the edge. They glanced at Lussuria who was to busy to notice anything!

_Stupid lussuria! _

The mist guardian noticed how odd both Squalo and Bel were acting. Following where they were staring Fran almost choked. Lussuria turned around about to get a item for his dish but then saw Isabella. Lussuria brought both hands to his face and almost gasped loudly. Quickly and quietly he went a bit over the counter.

And Caught the baby before she fell over.

Lussuria was in a awkward position, He was on the counter his arms were all out holding onto the baby. His one leg was on the ground while the other one in the air. Isabella was about to giggled till he shoved the pacifier in her mouth, the three guardians sighed quietly calming down. Xanxus who obviously noticed there out of character actions caught there stares. Annoyed he turned around only to see Lussuria chopping up some vegtables. And a basket filled with other foods.

Thankfully Fran did an illusion of covering Isabella.

Nothing happened right after that. The varia boss quietly left back upstairs to his room with Levi following behind he didn't notice what happened. Once they were out of sight they all sighed loudly. Squalo was the first one to blow up. "VOI! LUSSURIA! WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YOU WATCHING HER!" He screamed shaking the sun guardian back and forth.

Bel was next " We were almost caught you know Ushishi~" He had angry mark on his forhead. Fran who didn't look or sound angry. But was Furious in the inside "W-WAIT! how was i suppose to know she would pop out of the basket!" Lussuria replied a bit shakened by Squalo. "It was your idea to keep her a secret so you better take a bit more caution next time" Fran exclaimed walking over to the basket. Even though it had been only a few hours he took a liking to the little baby. She was innocent and so pure.

Unlike the Varia.

While the others were arguing Fran calmly walked over to the counter and slowly removed the blankets. Only to see...

Nothing?

"Um...guys.."

"WHAT!" they shouted, Fran's eyes were a bit wide and pointed at the basket.

"She's gone"

* * *

**A/N: OOOO~ Where did little Isa-chan goo~~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: "What the hell? Is that a kid?" "Etto...Why is it in a basket?"_

_Child Oc!_

_Welcome to the Mafia Baby!_

**I do not own KHR But i do own my baby oc's bum!**

**Sorry if you see any errors**

**Sorry for OOC-ness**

* * *

**Xx-Chapter 4-xX**

**"Mission: Find missing baby"**

**Last time: **

**"She's gone"**

**X-**

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" Lussuria screamed his hands on his head. Where is his precious Angel! Lussuria was having a major freak out, how can the baby be there and then GONE! POOF! Bel walked over to the basket. "Hmm~ now where did she go..." Bel tapped his lip lightly with his finger. "Voi! find the brat before the damn boss does!" Squalo wasn't being thoughtful or anything! is just that not even he wants to see Xanxus when he's in rage.

He wasn't afraid of him or anything like that.

Lussuria broke down sobbing. "NO! not my little Isa-chan!" Squalo's eye twitched violently. " Are you fucking kidding me? get your ass off the ground and start looking for the damn brat!" he screamed kicking the sun guardian. After awhile of getting Lussuria back on track, they split up looking around the mansion and asking fellow servants and maids. If they've seen a cute little girl baby crawling anywhere. "U-UH NOPE!" one maid stuttered and she ran off as if she was on fire and needed water. Bel shrugged nonchalantly and ran his finger across his knife. All Varia members were all used to that reaction from eveyone. After the screams from Squalo and the death threats from Bel, they had no lead at all.

"Mon...no what do we do~" Lussuria sulked, laying his head on the table depressingly. "Let's searched the mansion a bit more, maybe we'll find her" Fran stated munching randomly on a snack. During the investigation he got hungry.

What? you can't think straight when your hungry.

...

_Isabella's p.o.v_

_The little babe eyed everthing around her. Everything was huge! Being so tiny it was obviously seemed big to her. When the man put her back in the basket. She soon later got out again, There was a big round basket full of clothes right under her. Unconciously she moved forward falling off the counter and into the laundry. She popped out no with injuries but had a certain 'sharks boxers' on her head. _

_She giggled and crawled away._

_..._

The four guardians were now sitting in the living room all pooped. They all gloomed making the area very depressing and dark. Scaring the employers of the mansion. "We've been searching for hours..." Lussuria muttered darkly, now he was very moody. He was also VERY worried. He was thinking of many scenario's of what might have happened to the baby.

1) Xanxus found her and killed her

2) Xanxus found her and killed her

3) XANXUS FOUND HER AND KILLED HER!

Right there Levi walked in casually not knowing what was happening. But he felt the tense atmosphere "What the hell?" Lussuria glumly faced Levi. "Levi~~" he cried "WE LOST HER!". Levi froze, stopped walking and stared. His fingers twitched violently. "What do you mean you 'Lost' her" he asked. "Tsk, he lost the baby" Bel explained pouting a bit. "What! what do you mean!" Squalo twitched "VOI! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS!" he screamed waving his sword.

"You guys make horrible parents" Fran commented. Bel punched his hat "Shut up Fran you shouldn't be talking".

"That hurt Bel-senpai"

"It's supposed to hurt Frog"

...

_Isabella p.o.v_

_The little baby finally made her way up the tall red carpeted stairs. She heard alot of noises coming from other rooms and down stairs. Ignoring she continued to crawl to wherever seemed interesting. Suddenly Isabella felt something funny, as if...someone was watching her? She looked around, her little head going from side to side. She stopped and gazed upward. Strange eyes locked with her own brown ones. It was more of a glare then a stare but she wasn't bothered with it. Heck she didn't even know the difference._

_She was to used to those type of stares from the long haired giant and the spikey haired one._

_The mystery person didn't move, just stood there watching studying if Isabella was gonna do anything. It was strange, never saw a baby in the mansion before. The only thing Isabella did was sit on her bum and continue staring. The stranger blinked making Isabella grin and giggle. Carefully and slowly the person walked closer to Isabella. Rough gentle hands going under her arms and lifting her up with no sweat. _

_Taking her away from everything._

...

"Let me ask again...where was the last place you saw her?" Levi asked sighing for the, probably 50th time. "She was in the basket, where we hid her from Xanxus" Bel said polishing his weapon. "How did she get off the counter?" Squalo asked furrowing his eyebrows. That sparked some curiousity into the mafioso's "Yeah...how did she get off the counter?" Lussuria got up and went to the counter and looked around it.

...

"AH HA!"

Catching the assassin's attention, Lussuria picked up the Laundry basket and showed everyone. "Our...laundry?" the group blinked. Fran had a light bulb flash above his head "Oh... Isabella must've fell in there". "But...the thing is...where is she?" Lussuria asked sadly. Levi looked at his watch reading the time "Oi, it's lunch...".

Squalo growled and facepalmed, Ugh...lunch he was supposed to dicuss something with Xanxus now... he thought bitterly.

He did not want to see his damn boss right now. He was already stressed about the missing brat, he did not want a wine glass to be thrown at him. "Ugh i don't want to see him" he scowled "Ushishi~ Shark commander your gonna have too" Bel chuckled evilly.

"Voi, Fuck off"

"Ushishi~"

"I'll come with you Squ-chan" Lussuria suggested out of the blue. Squalo raised a brow "Why?" Lussuria pouted "I need to ask Boss if he had seen Isa-chan...". "No! what if he hasn't? he'll ask why we have a fucking brat with us" Squalo replied angrily.

"I know! its a risk but...c'mon!"

"I agree with Lussuria" Fran said fixing his frog hat.

"Oi, don't forget the prince too~" Bel sang. "VOI! OKAY FINE I DON'T CARE JUST DO IT" He groaned getting of the couch and quickly going to Xanxus's office. The other's followed behind Squalo, but stayed behind the door as the rain guardian smashed his way in.

They all cringed when they heard harsh screams and glass shattering...giggling...

Wait...

Giggling?

Glancing at each other and all thinking the same thing. They rushed into the room only to see Squalo covered in wine and glass with some scratches. Though he looked pretty bloody even though it wasn't blood but red wine. Hearing a baby giggling they all looked at Xanxus who had his eyes closed and had his arm on the armrest.

His palm was on his cheek, he looked totally calm then what they had heard from outside the door. But what really caught attention was what was on his lap. Levi gazed on Xanxus's lap and froze.

"Hey isn't that-"

"ISABELLA!" Lussuria cried happily running to the was so relieved that she was safe and sound plus not **dead**. The baby blinked owlishly but then clapped when she saw Lussuria. The baby was snuggling against Xanxus much to everyone's surprise. Xanxus opened one eye and glared at everyone growling lowly. When Squalo first walked in he was shocked to see the missing brat right infront of him.

He swore he saw a curve on Xanxus's lips when he walked in.

Or it could be the hits in the head that's making him see things.

Xanxus quickly but carefully, though no one could tell when Xanxus was careful. Shoved Isabella into Lussuria's arms and scowled. "That trash better stay away from me" Xanxus snarled coldly not even looking at them. Giving them a warning glare, they all left the room...well Squalo who angrily stomped out of the room. Muttering some curses under his breath. The guardians were kicked out , but stood right outside the door shocked at what just happened. It was very silent, Lussuria was about to speak but Fran interuppted.

"Does that mean we can keep her?"

* * *

**A/N: ...- I REALLY dislike this chapter...oh well**


	5. Chapter 5

**Doodle-Dump: Yay! 17 reviews! thanks alot guyz! This is Chapter 5**

** I do not own Varia or any characters in KHR**

**But i do own my oc's bum**

* * *

**Xx-Chapter Five-xX**

**"Mission: Shopping"**

"Isa-chan! you gave Mama quite a scare!" Lussuria said hugging Isabella tightly. To them it seemed that Xanxus approved of the baby. But with a few conditions...as long as they follow those rules they were able to keep her. Some of the conditions were to make sure no one knew about the baby except maybe the Decimo.

Why?

If they had a mission, they need someone to take care of Isabella. As if they were gonna get a random stranger to take care of her. Psh! No way! As if! Also if the baby didn't distract the guardians she could do whatever she wants. Secretly it seemed Xanxus liked the baby too, seeing Xanxus came out of his room a bit more then usual. The only person who notice was none other then Lussuria himself. Though he wasn't gonna say anything, he didn't want to get in trouble.

Or killed.

"Ushi~ Lussuria your going to kill her" Bel warned taking the baby away from the girly man. Isabella snuggled into Bel's warm arms. Thankful that Bel took her away from the tight hugs the Colourful man was giving her. "We're going to have to watch her a bit more carefully" Fran explained watching Isabella. A foul smell floated to all the Varia members nose's "VOI! UGH! what the hell! " Squalo yelled pinching his nose."...She needs a change..." Bel muttered also trying to avoid the smell.

Isabella started to cry loudly causing everyone to wince. It was really uncomfortable to have a dirty diaper. "We really have to buy some baby stuff" Lussuria quickly ran off then came back holding some baby things. "...Did you get that from the maid?' Bel asked rocking Isabella back and forth so she'd stop crying. He grinned "Yup! but we need to get our own stuff". The stuff Lussuria brought were a diaper, wipes and baby powder.

Lussuria cracked a grin and slowly faced Squalo. Squalo scowled when they were all staring at him "...Voi what?". "You didn't forget your job did you?" Fran's lips twitched. Squalo paled a little , "Fuck no" he said bluntly eyes narrowing. Fran smiled "Oh so you do remeber" Squalo swung his sword at him but missed . Lussuria glared through his sunglasses "Squalo" he said sternly "W-What?" he also glared back but it was a bit off.

"You **_WILL_** change her diaper understood?" Lussuria replied darkly, flashing a photo at his face. Squalo gupled silently but then scowled. "Voi..." Lussuria's aura darkened a bit "**Squalo**".

"FINE! FUCKING BASTARDS!" Hesitating and awkwardly Squalo took Isabella away from Bel. His arms straight as a board as he didn't want to have the baby close to him. Lussuria tsked at him waving a finger "No swearing infront of Isa-chan!" He scolded. The shark rolled his eyes muttering things before placing Isabella on a table. Fran and Bel watched the second commander intently waiting for him to make a mistake. Levi wasn't interested so he left and went to his beloved boss.

Squalo was very confused, he did not know how to change a baby's diaper. He should've checked if she was a girl or a boy earlier so he didn't have to change her. Ugh...Lussuria bastard.

...Shit

What the hell is he supposed to do?

Lussuria and Bel had to bite their lips hard to refrain from laughing outloud. They practically choked when Squalo used his sword to cut the diaper open. Fran's lips twitched slightly as he saw Isabella laughing pulling on Squalo's long hair. Lussuria was surprised that Squalo was actually letting her play with his treasured hair. Not too hard though. Lussuria and Bel both were struggling not to laugh, their shoulders were shaking. The look of disgust and paling that showed on Squalo's face was making it hard for the two guardians. They were turning slightly red from holding their breath.

Finally when Squalo finished both of them laughed out loud with tears spilling from their eyes(Well for Bel it was his bangs). Seeing how Squalo **creatively **changed Isabella's diaper. Squalo frowned and screamed at them to stop, waving his sword wildly. Lussuria and Bel both ran away from Squalo, he chased them around screaming many colouful words. Causing a lot of damage to the mansion. Fran shook his head, picking up Isabella who was cuddling into his arms and watching the others run around.

Isabella watched them run around curiously before smiling her eyes closed. She started to giggle and patted Fran's cheek.

...

After Squalo finally cooled down, which was a very long time. The Varia except for Xanxus and Levi went to the mall to buy some things for the baby.

In the clothing section where huge amounts of clothing for baby's were. Lussuria was happily skipping around looking for cute clothing for Isabella."Oh! what about this!" Lussuria grabbed a simple white sundress thin straps and white dress shoes. He swooned when he imagined his little girl wearing it. Squalo growled in annoyance he was sooo bored. The three extra's left Lussuria to do all the shopping while they entertain the little baby. They were sitting on a plain white couch waiting for Lussuria to be done.

Bel placed Isabella on the picnic basket that they brought. So if they got tired of holding her, they can just place her in there. "This is boring" Fran said "Especially being with you guys". Bel twitched "Are you calling the prince boring?" Bel asked playing with his knife. Squalo glared at the illusionist "Tch, the only boring people I see are you two" he said ponting his sword at both of them.

"Ushishi~ why don't you entertain us? Changing the baby's diaper was funny~" Bel dodged Squalo's sword. "VOI! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Squalo was still upset about them laughing at him. Some people at the store heard Squalo's outburst and glanced at him. Squalo snarled and glared "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?", the people all turned away scared.

While they were bickering, Isabella rolled off the picnic basket and crawled away. The big people were being to noisy and she was tired. She decided to go find the colourful man that went missing awhile ago. Isabella crawled in many random directions, right, left, forward and backward?

Her mind wanders off to the man she met before, the one with pretty ruby eyes.

_flashback~_

_When the strange man picked her up, he took her to a room that was very big and pretty. Lots of expensive things and a giant bed. Xanxus sat in his favourite red chair watching the baby. Isabella was silent she stared at the odd man's face. Seeing faint scars then the feathers that he was wearing. Xanxus caught Isabella staring and glanced at her, she grinned her toothless grin. _

_Isabella tugged on one of his feathers curiously. The baby flat on Xanxus's chest but standing on his lap, while his arm held her. She made funny sounds and her head was rubbing against Xanxus's chest. Her soft raven hair tickling Xanxus's chin. _

_On Xanxus's mind he wondered if he should send her to the Decimo trash, since she would just be a burden. Although...if they trained her she could be good enough to use...He thought it was very strange that he found a baby crawling around his mansion._

_Isabella already liked this man, she felt very safe just like the other giants she had met. Putting her two hand on his chest, she pushed herself a bit to look at Xanxus a bit better. Seeing this he raised a brow. __"Puu~" Isabella said grabbing Xanxus'a cheek. She was pouting her bottom lip sticking out, Xanxus stared blankly before smirking and chuckling. Isabella felt the vibration in Xanxus's chest making her titter._

_..._

Isabella wondered if she was going to see him again. Isabella stopped and stared at her surroundings, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even pay attention to what she was doing. When she glanced around she started to feel very nervous. She didn't see any of the giants or any other people, she was alone it was too quiet. Her big eyes were going wide and her lip wobbled. She sniffed and her eyes were watering.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Isabella screamed as loud as her little lungs would let her. Her tears running down fast.

Hearing the scream, the three guardians stopped bickering and stared at the basket. Where Isabella was supposed to be. Bel's grin quickly faded off his face "Where's Isabella?" he said looking into the basket. A bit panicked they all seperated looking for the baby.

Still sobbing Isabella heard someone coming near her.

"VOI! YOU STUPID BRAT!" Squalo shouted grabbing the child up from the ground and into his arms. Isabella stopped crying sniffled. Squalo growled but his eyes softening slightly he wiped her tears. "Stupid brat, stop wandering off" he scolded taking her back to the others. Isabella sniffed and dug her head into Squalo's shoulder rubbing against his neck.

For the first time Squalo actually held her close.

...

After that incident with Isabella crawling away, Bel and Fran were relieved that Squalo found her. Lussuria was also there boy was he mad! He smacked the three of them in the head for not watching her properly. "I can't believe it! you guys are so horrible!" Lussuria yelled holding a bunch of colourful bags. Isabella was now in Bel's arms, who was talking to her and she would randomly respond with random sounds. Such as "guu!" or "maoo" ETC. It was really cute if you ask him. Whenever she responded she would make a face.

**-X**

It wasn't that long before they arrived home. But it was late at night and Isabella refused to sleep in her new bed that they recently bought and put together. "Please Isa-chan!" Lussuria cried "Sleep in your new bed~" her new bed was in her new room. That was between Fran's and Bel's room.

But whenever they place her in her bed she would whine or cry without stopping.

Lussuria had enough.

"Okay! Isa-chan! where _**do**_ you want to sleep?" he asked tiredly, it was late he needed to sleep. Isabella was on the ground while the Varia circled her, well except for Xanxus who was already in his room sleeping. Blinking she crawled over to Squalo who was blinking back blankly.

"Okay Squalo! she chose you! Good night!" quickly they went back to their rooms, Before Squalo could even protest that he didn't want to have the baby with him. Sighing in frustration he picked her up and walked into his room. Isabella was wearing her new pj's, a white night dress. It was a simple dress with nothing but a white small bow. Squalo only wore a white muscle shirt and black boxers.

Isabella stared at Squalo with a twinkle in her eye, kinda like admiration. She played with his long hair for awhile. Doing all kinds of things like putting Squalo's hair as her own but it made her look very silly. She looked like she had long hair but no eyes. Her mouth shaped into an 'o' shape as she couldn't see anything. She wondered how the giant with the crown can see like that.

Squalo snorted and rolled his eyes at how the baby looked.

Isabella sneezed cutely and fell backwards onto the pillow laughing. Squalo cracked a smiled and ruffled the babys small hair. Laying down Isabella yawned and lightly patted his cheek falling asleep, soon after Squalo as well but not before saying...

_"Night kid"_

...

**_Omake~_**

Lussuria called and knocked on Squalo's door a couple of times but recieved no yell of 'Voi's'. Worried he broke into the second commander's room. He froze and silenty squealed at the sight having a urge to go get his camra.

Squalo was dead asleep his arms crossed and his shoulders a bit scrunched upward. Though in his crossed arms was Isabella and her head laid on his shoulder cuddling up into his sliver hair. Squalo's head was side-ways and his cheek rested on her head lightly.

The ray of sun slowly went upward and shined on Squalo's eyes, his face showed discomfort. So his eyes slowly opened only to meet a flash. Confused he placed the baby off him and rubbed his eyes, once he saw Lussuria with a camra his face darkened.

"**_Lussuria_**" he said through his teeth.

He grinned sheepishly and ran out the room.

"VVVOI! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

* * *

A/N:...hehe


End file.
